A computer system may employ resources, such as processors, so as to support one or more workloads executing on the computer system. To monitor and control allocation and operation of these resources, the computer system may have installed a capacity planning system and a workload management system. The workload management system may assign or reassign resources so that the workloads executing on the computer system achieve specified performance targets. The capacity planning system may be used for initial and subsequent acquisition planning of the resources that support workload execution. In current computer systems, the workload management system and the capacity planning system are not integrated, and this lack of integration inherently detracts front the overall efficient operation of the computer system.